Picnic in the Falls
by Brady Corduroy
Summary: Wendy and Dipper attempt to have a nice picnic with their daughter, even with the occasional misstep or two. Wendip one shot, fluff n stuff.
**Picnic in the Falls**

It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls. The bird were whistling, the gnomes were digging and Dipper was once more humming along to Disco Girl.

"OOH OOOH!" He sang from the bathroom, unaware of the giggling voices from the other side of the door.

"Yo dude, no encore! Hurry up in there!" Wendy said as she knocked loudly. Dipper either didn't hear her or chose not to hear her. Big mistake.

"Oh Annabelle, should we alert to Daddy that we were being serious?" She asked the little girl standing right next to her. The girl exuberantly waved her head up and down to indicate yes.

Wendy then went to go retrieve her axe as Annabelle waited by the bathroom door for her mother. Annabelle was a short little gal, only a few feet tall, but already growing bright brown hair similar to her father's natural color and was still in her bright pink pajamas even though it was already 11 in the late morning. Wendy then returned with her trusty old hand me down axe and put it in a wielding position.

"Now we're gonna put a scare into Daddy honey." Wendy began whispering. "We're gonna count quietly up to… And then…"

Dipper was still obliviously listening to Disco Girl, when suddenly… "8, 9, 10!" the girls announced loudly as they plunged the axe into the bottom right corner of the door.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed as the axe went into the door, startling him. Trying to escape, he ran face first into the door quite hard, to the laughter of the girls.

"We got you Daddy!" Annabelle said exuberantly. "We got you good!"

Dipper could be annoyed ever so briefly as he heard his daughter's laughter. It was contagious. "Yeah, I guess you did honey." He chuckled along with them. "Now it's time for all of us to get dressed for our trip today, ok honey?"

"Alright daddy!" the little girl said as she skipped along to her room. Dipper then turned his attention to his wife, Wendy Pines.

"And you need to stop scaring me whenever I take a long shower." Dipper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Only when you start taking shorter showers." She said back with a smirk. "You left me only with the cold water yesterday."

"You're a lumberjack, you can withstand the c-"Dipper was interrupted as he dodged her axe once again. "I'll see you downstairs" she said as she took her turn into the shower.

Dipper continued getting dressed, putting on a collared dress shirt and dark blue dress pants. He'd felt he might've overdressed a bit, but he decided against changing since he figured the girls would put on dresses themselves. He then went downstairs and pulled out the mail of the last few days. Dipper had a nice, organized system of differentiating between the junk mail, bills, letters, and other miscellaneous items that didn't fit with the other categories. Wendy mostly just put it in the middle of the table in a massive clunk of a mess. Deep down, it really didn't bother him all that much as he enjoyed the activity (although he stubbornly refused to tell Wendy that.) This particular morning, he saw that there was a letter from Mabel, his twin sister. He knew it was her because she signed her name on the envelope with stickers. He began to open it when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so he decided to save the letter for later that night. He looked to see Annabelle in a bright green sweater with a little axe on it, a birthday gift from her aunt. It reminded Dipper of an old sweater Wendy had.

"What do you think Daddy?" She asked her dad. "Mommy said…"

Just then Wendy slid down the stairway railing in the sweater Dipper had been thinking of. "How do I look dude?" The girls asked in unison. Dipper gave a thumbs up, but blushed red in slight embarrassment.

"Daddy, we're just going out for a picnic not one of your meetings!" Annabelle said to her Dad, giggling at his rather formal outfitting. "You just need a t-shirt and shorts!" Wendy patted her on the head. "Honey, you know daddy's never had the best sense of fashion. We'll give him a couple hours to change." Wendy joked.

Dipper mock laughed with a grin and went back to his room to change. Dipper, no longer the scrawny little guy who'd first visited Gravity Falls nearly 20 years ago now, had encountered a growth spurt and went from being right above Wendy's abdomen to being nearly at eye level with her. He'd let his hair grow out some and it became a bit more of a frizzy mess then straight front and combed over to look like a choir boy. Now wearing a t-shirt that read "Portland University" along some basketball shorts and white tennis shoes, Dipper went back downstairs and fit right in with the rest of his little crew.

"Much better Daddy!" Annabelle said happily.

After a twenty minute walk through the forest, the family of three ended up by the central lake and camped out under a tree to hog the shade. Dipper probably was glad to have changed clothes for sure as he was already sweating through his clothes. Mrs. Pines looked no bit tired and Annabelle, carrying the backpack of food, looked pretty well herself.

"Mommy, why's Daddy already tired?" Annabelle asked.

"Just needs to get his nose out of the books a little more often." Wendy said jokingly. "You wanna set up the meal for us, sweetie?"

"Yes yes yes!" Annabelle said happily. "I got everything you asked me to pack!" She then pulled out a bright green blanket, a two liter of root beer, a bag of trail mix and six plastic bags of sandwiches, two for each person.

"Bellie, where are the cups?" Dipper asked.

"Cups? There's no way I'd forget…" Annabelle's voice then trailed off softly as she realized she had forgotten cups. "Oops..."

Wendy then began drinking from the bottle waterfall style. "Don't worry honey, we'll make do." She said as she wiped her face and then handed it to Annabelle. She tried to drink it like her mom had, but her aim wasn't quite as sharp and mostly just got it on her face.

"It's ok Bellie." Dipper said as he handed her a napkin to wipe the root beer off her face.

"Isn't it so nice to have a day off with both of us here?" Wendy asked to neither of them in particular.

"Yeah, it's nice to not be touring too much right now." Dipper began saying, then turned over to face his wife. "And spend more time with my wonderful wife." He then kissed her on the cheek. "And my adorable daughter." He continued as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Aww Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed as she hugged her Dad. "I have a surprise for you two!"

"You do!?" They both said in surprised unison.

"Yep!" Annabelle then pulled out two hats, one a baseball cap with a pine tree on it and the other a lumberjack hat. "Your old hats!"

Both still had their mouths agape in Annabelle's ability to find them as they'd been hidden far away in the attic of the old house as neither really liked wearing hats all that much anymore.

"Wow…" Dipper said finally ending the silence. "Never thought I'd see these old things again."

"So much… memory in these…" Wendy chimed in.

"Put em on!" Annabelle said cheerfully. "I wanna see if they still fit!"

Dipper tried to put his old pine tree hat on, but it was definitely not as snug on his head as it was when he was 13. He tried to hide the discomfort it was causing, but he did a poor job as his head clearly looked constricted and tight. Annabelle relieved her Dad and put it loosely on his head, front side up to the sky.

"That probably feels better doesn't?" She asked.

"It wasn't bad before…" Dipper grumbled to himself, neither of the girls apparently hearing him. (He got over it)

"Mommy, your turn!" Wendy then put her lumberjack hat on, and it fit right on like a charm. "Just like the Summer of 2012!" Wendy said with a smirk on her face towards Dip.

Dipper sat in a thinker pose for a second before having a thought. "Wait." He said as he took Wendy's hat off her head and stuck his pine tree hat on hers. He then stuck her lumberjack hat on his head and both grinned deeply.

"It's just like…" Wendy began.

"… The first time…" Dipper continued. "… That I knew…"

"That I loved you!" Both finished in unison as they embraced one another in a great hug of love. Annabelle snuck her head in the hug as well. And the little family had never been happier then they were in that very moment.


End file.
